The mystery behind the Young girl!
by phoenixfiregal
Summary: A young girl is looking for her parents! She gets help from both groups! Koga is looking for somebody! Kurama falls in love and so does... inu&yyh cross!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**I hope you like it!

* * *

One day there was a girl named Rain and her sister. They were walking to the pre school (Najah). "Rain can we ride when I get back from school, please?" Kelly asked with her puppy eyes. "Sure, now have a good day at school today alright, bye." On her way to school Rain saw her friends' Kagome and Kayko. When they made it to the school gates, they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking. "Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara you guys want to practice after school today?" Rain asked. "Sorry but we got work to do maybe another time, ok." Yusuke said. "Sure no problem maybe tomorrow then instead." Rain said. Yusuke told her, "yea that sounds great to me see you later. You can meet Kurama after school sense we are meeting him." The girls headed to class when they heard the bell. When school ended the girls went to meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey there pretty what took you so long?" Kuwabara asked. "If I was not in uniform, I kick your ass Kuwabara" said Rain. Just then Kagome and Rain saw a guy with red hair talking to Yusuke and another guy with black hair listening. "Hey Kurama and Hiei how are you?" Kayko said. "We're fine and how are you Kayko?" Kurama asked. The other two walked up to the group. "Oh I like you to meet two of my friends Kurama. The girl with the long black hair is Kagome and the girl with the very long black hair pulled back is Rain." Kayko said while pointing to each. "Oh I got to go I got to get my little sister Kelly from Najah, I'll talk to you all later bye for now." Rain said. She was just about to run to get her sister when Kurama said, "why don't I come with you since I'm headed in that direction." "I thought you were going to hang with Yusuke and Kuwabara!" "Oh I'll just meet up with them later, besides you should not walk by yourself." Just then a guy walked up to the group. "Hey guys what is going on?" the guy asked. "Just talking to a smarter guy then you John." Kuwabara said. "You have no room to talk dummy John is smarter than you. Actually a fish is smarter than you." Yusuke said joking. John was mad cause Rain was talking to the guy, so he figured he try and get the guy to get freaked out and leave. So John said, "hey did they forget to mention Rain is the best girl fighter in the school, I think she can take care of herself just fine, and besides my little brother goes to the same school, so naturally I would walk with her." Rain gave John an evil look, "you know something I think that is a great idea, thank you." "One point Rain zero John," said Kagome joking. 

The two walked to the pre school talking about things they liked. John was walking behind them watching them. He was really angry that some guy was walking with her and not him, like it was supposed to be. When they got to Najah Kelly was talking to some other children. "Kelly lets go home" Rain yelled. Kelly ran to Rain and gave her a hug and asked "who is this guy? Is he your BOYFRIEND?" Kurama was shocked but he answered before Rain could. "No Kelly we just meet today after school and I was headed this way, so I offered to walk you both home, right Rain." Rain nodded and asked Kelly "why not invite some friends to ride with us later." Kelly was so happy, she ran and asked her friends. "I'm sorry for the way Kelly acted she normally is a well behaved girl." "It's alright, now were do you two live?" About 5 minutes later Kelly came running up with two other kids. One was a boy named Koji and the other was a girl named Kim. "Um... Rain I was wondering why don't Jake and myself walk with you and Kelly, since we all live on the same road?" John asked not even looking at Kurama. "I'm sorry but Kurama was going with us to the store real quick, that way this wild kids could get home to ride." Kelly asked "hey Jake you want to come riding with us too?" Jake was about to answer until John cut in, "I'm sorry Kelly but we really need to get home." "No we don't brother and mom said I could go to a friends place today, yea I'll come lets go." Kelly, Jake, Koji, and Kim all ran ahead to the store. "If you want John you can come and ride too." John shook his head no and walked off to his house. Kurama was about to follow the group of kids to the store. "Rain I think we should get to the store before they destroy it and we have to pay for it." "Yea your right lets go." They went to the store got what was needed and left to the house. When they got to the house Kurama was shocked to see how big the place was. "Wow is this your place or your parents place?" "Oh um.. I inherited it from my adoptive parents and now I was adopted again and I share it with them..." Rain pulsed. "Then I found poor Kelly in the park one day and her parents were no were." Rain told him the rest of the story when the kids went to pick out their horse they were going to ride. Kurama left to meet with the rest after he helped Rain with the stuff. "Ok did everyone pick out the one they are going to ride?" The small group of kids shook their heads yes. "Ok let me get my horse then we can ride." Rain called for her horse which was a beautiful black horse. The horse had a moon mark on its nose. The group rode for a good time then after riding they ate. "Ok it's time for everyone to go home, and I'll drive so get your stuff." Rain said. The group of kids got their stuff and jumped in the mustang convertible. Rain took the kids home and talked to each parent before leaving the kids house. "Did you have fun Kelly?" Kelly shook her head yes. They got home just as the phone rang, so Kelly ran in to answer it. "Hello this is the Takashimaya's house, Kelly speaking." "Hey Kelly is Rain there I need to talk to her?" "Yea she'll be in a sec." Just as Kelly told them that Rain walked in. "Sis its for you." "Hello this is Rain who is this?" "Just Yusuke... I never knew what your real name was its neat." "Shut up Urameshi, now you see why I never say my name, causeyou would make fun of it." "Sorry Takashimaya.. I mean Rain, but I was calling to say that I can only practice for about 4 hrs cause I have stuff to do ok." "Yeah haha very funny, if you tell anybody my real name I will kick your ass got that." "Yeah no prob our secret Takashimaya." "I mean it Urameshi don't call me that ok, cause if Kuwabara hears it he'll call me it and then I can't kick his ass for it." "Alright Rain well I got to go talk to you tomorrow bye." Rain hung up the phone and asked Kelly from now on to ask who it is first.

* * *

Please Review this is my second story! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The next day Rain took Kelly to school like usual, but on her way to school some guys attacked her. "What the hel..." one of the guys covered her mouth before she could finish. Then he knocked her out and carried her off. After school Keiko asked Yusuke a question, "hey Yusuke I thought you said that Rain was coming to school today, but I haven't seen her all day." Just then Kelly came running to the school scared and being chased by guys. "Hey leave her alone you jerks." Yusuke said and knocked one guy out. "Good we were hoping to see you spirit detective, we are here to tell you if you want to see your friend Rain again, then to go to the old warehouse." then the group disappeared. Just after the group disappeared Kurama and Kuwabara came up. "Shit dam it." Yusuke said. "What's wrong Yusuke... Kelly why are you here?" Kelly was crying, "they took Rain!" Kurama looked at Yusuke, "um.. Kayko why don't you take Kelly home with you." Keiko shook her head ok, then walked home with Kelly. "So what's the big deal Urameshi?" Kuwabara said. "Some demons kidnaped Taka.. I mean Rain and they are holding her at the old warehouse." The group left to the warehouse Kuwabara was pissed and put a bandana on his head that read 'I love Rain'. "Take that stupid thing off" said Yusuke. They got there to find a huge pack of demons waiting outside. "This will be great practice don't you guys think so." Both shook their heads yes. Rain woke up to see demons in front of her and a huge demon behind her. "Why did you kidnap me you dam demons." "Because I want to fight the spirit detective, so shut up and be quite." said the leader. "Oh really" Rain said getting up. Rain cracked her knuckles and said, "I needed some practice so lets go." They group was busy with the demons outside while Rain fought the demons inside. "You stupid wench" said the leader as he got up. "Whatever stupid." "You are very strong, stronger then a human... You must be a demon." Rain said nothing. Just then a beautiful dog demon with white ears and white hair and silver eyes appeared and said "die you weak demon." Yusuke and the other two just finish kicking the demons butt. "Hey do you two hear that?" said Kurama. "Yea sounds like fighting." They hurried in only to find the leader on the ground hurt very bad and to see a dog demon wearing Rain's outfit yelling at the leader. "Who are you and what you do with my beloved Rain?" said Kuwabara. The demon looked at the group then jumped up to the window that was opened, "don't worry." "Wait a sec" Kurama said then jumped up following her. "Shit" said the demon. Yusuke followed suit and Kuwabara just stood there. "Come back here" yelled Yusuke. "I'm sorry but I have to go" said the demon. Just as soon as she said that she disappeared without a trace. "Dam it we lost her." said Kurama. They jumped down from the tree to find Rain running from the direction they came, and Kuwabara following her. "Come to me my beloved Rain." "Stop calling me your beloved" she said and ran into both Yusuke and Kurama. "Oh I'm sorry." Both say "it's ok." Kuwabara came to the group and helped Rain up and gave her a hug. "THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF YOU HUGGING ME AND CALLING ME YOUR BELOVED!" yelled Rain. So she punched him so hard that he went flying and hit a tree. Both Yusuke and Kurama were shocked to see her punch Kuwabara so hard that he went flying. "I'm sorry about that, but you deserved it for hugging me." Rain looked at her watch "oh no I got to get Kelly, that's for you all saving me but I got to go bye." she said running off. "So you know Kelly is at Keiko's house waiting for you, and be careful," yelled Yusuke. "Um.. Yusuke don't you think it's kind of weird how she punched Kuwabara so hard he went flying?" asked Kurama. "Yeah that is but lets just go get the idiot home and go home our selves." Kurama agreed so they did just that. Rain got Kelly and took her home and put her in bed, while she took a long midnight stroll in the woods behind her place. When she was walking she came across Kagome yelling at a dog demon about something. So she went a different way, that way she would not be seen.

* * *

Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it so far! 


End file.
